Nightmare
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Su padre estaba muy lejos, tanto, que sólo podía verle reflejado en sus pesadillas. Este fic participa en el reto: "¡Desafía a tus musas!", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Sus personajes mucho menos, sólo los uso para mis perversiones.

Este fic forma parte del reto: **"¡Desafía a tus musas!",** del foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**

**Nota/Advertencia:** principalmente el fic consistía en usar las variables impuestas por la moderación para crear una historia. Lamento muchísimo no haber podido explayarme cómo debía con las variables, pero ellas están ahí. Eso es lo importante.

Habrá semi-slash. Nada concreto, no teman. Igual este fic es meramente familiar, centrado principalmente en los problemas que tiene Scorpius con Draco. Habrá mucho mariqueo por parte de la familia Malfoy, y como no, de Albus. No aseguro nada bonito, quizá al final.

En fin, lean el antricristo convertido en fic. Ah, sí, perdonen la ortografía que se me haya podido pasar por alto, échenle la culpa a mi pareja por no hacer bien el trabajo que me corresponde a mí –se rasca la barriga-. Como sea, disfruten… creo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

**~O~**

Tal vez, fue la enésima vez que le llamaron hijo de mortífago, que decidió conocer la verdad por boca de su propio padre. Al principio no quiso incordiar, quiso dejarlo de lado junto a todos los insultos que proferían contra él y su familia; pero hubo un punto de quiebre definitivo dentro de sí que le conllevó a hacer del egoísmo su segundo nombre. Necesitaba saber la realidad que había debajo de tanto misterio, y no farsas ventajosas que todos los demás tanto proferían en contra.

Quiso saber cómo se crearon aquellos horribles instrumentos que quebrantan el alma del que los crea; ¿por qué aquel que no debe ser nombrado, o Voldemort, como sea que fuere, hizo del Anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, su primer horrocrux? Había leído diversos libros históricos, buscando la forma de comprender, tratando de hallar respuestas a sus incógnitas y misterios sin resolver.

Trataba de ver una perspectiva distinta a la de los demás. ¿Porqué su padre hizo lo que hizo?, ¿por qué seguir a ese ser, a sabiendas de que éste sacrificaba a su propia familia para obtener poder? Aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, y esas preguntas siempre le atacaron. A él no le gustaba que injuriaran en contra de su progenitor indiferentemente de las decisiones que él tomó en su juventud, porque nadie era perfecto. Su padre, era de todo, menos un cobarde.

Había pasado por tantas cosas que no sabía cómo podía seguir caminado. Probablemente su orgullo, su determinación; tal vez por él, quizá porque aún había algo de su fallecida esposa que veía en su hijo. Podía ser cualquier cosa, y Scorpius no sabía qué le dolió más: saber que su padre sufría por su causa al querer saber cosas que aún no era capaz de procesar, o que éste le observara con temor cuando le preguntaba con un tono tan frío, tan rencoroso, que asustaba, _¿por qué lo hiciste, padre?_

En ese instante, supo que se convirtió en uno más de esos jueces que agraviaban su vida, etiquetándola.

Había lastimado profundamente a su padre.

Calló, mordiéndose la lengua con rabia. Esa fue una de las primeras veces en las se arrepintió con profundidad, odiando inmensamente su innata curiosidad. No podía callarse, no podía silenciarse ante tanto misterio. Parecía un capítulo de su vida que aún no se cerraba y no soportaba la incertidumbre con la que vivía su día a día.

Él sólo quería respuestas… Respuestas que no obtendría de los demás, sólo de su progenitor.

* * *

><p>—Padre…<p>

—No, Scorpius —Draco Malfoy zanjó. Los cubiertos de plata dejaron de tintinear en la vajilla de porcelana, las orbes grises de su padre penetrando sus defensas. Scorpius frunció el ceño, intentó enfrentar su mirada, pero le venció, porque había algo allí en los ojos del patriarca Malfoy.

Un dolor inconsolable que quebrantó su joven alma inmadura.

Su labio se convirtió en una fina línea de tensión absoluta, viéndose incapaz de rebelarse ante eso que percibió. Le dolió, por supuesto. Aún quiere saber, pero a sus dieciséis años de edad, no podía gritar, alzarse, porque no tenía derecho. Su padre había pasado por muchas injurias, tantos problemas que aún no se había resuelto y ellos todavía seguían en la mira del protervo huracán.

A su corta edad, rozando la adultez, Scorpius Malfoy vive bajo la sombra de un miedo constante, bajo la luz lóbrega de una familia quebrantada donde dos hombres aún luchaban contra el odio constante.

—Padre, por favor —suplicó.

No quería juzgar a su padre, sólo quería que él dejara de ser aquel hombre estoico y fuese, por una vez, un hombre desolado que sabía, necesitaba ser confortado. Scorpius quería ver el dolor y comprenderlo, para llegar un poco más a él y poder tocarle.

_Estás tan lejos, padre._

Scorpius ya no sabía qué hacer. Había recurrido a toda artimaña, chantaje emocional, y ni se diga al llanto, pero nada había funcionado. Su padre parecía ser de piedra, pero él sabe que no es así, porque entonces, no le habría descubierto la noche de invierno del treinta y uno aún sollozando la muerte de su querida esposa.

Muerte que ya no recuerda.

Podría reconocer que tuviese temor, que sintiera rabia y molestia al saber que su hijo le hiciera una pregunta como aquella, tan fuera de base y sin motivo alguno, según, pero Scorpius no podía contarle la verdad que había detrás de aquella súplica. Su padre se cerraría definitivamente de saberlo.

Era justo y necesario que deseara saber lo ocurrido en la guerra, pero, también era doloroso ansiarlo.

Aún no estaba consciente de cuánto le costaba a su padre hablar de ello. Todavía, el pasado doliendo.

En aquel salón oscuro, apenas cubierto de efímera luz gracias al fuego de la chimenea, su padre leía sin leer realmente, ocupado más que todo en permanecer digno y tajante, su brazo negándose a torcer a favor de su vástago. Scorpius le comprendía lo suficiente, pero también era obtuso, y siendo hijo de quién es, tampoco daría su brazo a torcer.

—Por favor —nuevamente pidió. Esta vez no hubo súplica, al menos no la que esperaba, sino una ferviente decisión que bajó unos cuantos grados la temperatura del cálido ambiente.

Hubo un suave suspiro de resignación. Draco sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Esta vez, más temprano que tarde.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo preguntó. Scorpius se vio levemente descolocado, pues ante tantas negativas esperaba tener que dar más peleas, sin embargo, se emocionó con la perspectiva. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, su padre se le adelantó—. No te emociones, Scorpius. Sólo pregunto motivos, no te daré razones —y calló, volviendo su mirada gris opaca al libro de Pociones que él le había regalado el año pasado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde pensaba detenidamente. Está consciente de que debería darle alguna explicación lógica, pero para Scorpius es difícil formular una respuesta que no conlleve a exhibir tanto dolor y odio contra todo lo que les hace daño, sin que su padre se sienta responsable de lo que mella en su hijo.

—Sólo quiero saber —murmuró, finalmente.

Dejó de estar tras su padre, para que éste observara su expresión. Se sentó frente a éste en el mullido mueble, viéndole, aunque sólo podía ver la figura estoica, no a sus ojos, estos seguían fijos en las líneas que de seguro se perdían tras sus orbes. Scorpius tragó saliva varias veces, sintiéndose nervioso inesperadamente. Había decidido sentarse a la misma altura de su progenitor para que pudiera comprender la magnitud de su deseo por saber, pero no podía evitar sentirse sublevado por la presencia del patriarca Malfoy.

Sencillamente hermético, y mucho más ahora desde que la soledad decidió que fuesen dos en una mansión tan grande y solitaria como Malfoy manor.

No era justo, pensó con dolor. No había lágrimas o sollozo que describieran su lóbrego sentir, porque hacía mucho que las lágrimas dejaron de salir, pero sí lo sentía. Un vacío en su interior le recuerda constantemente que cuando parta mañana en el andén que le guiará a su sexto año en Hogwarts, él dejará a su padre con la soledad pintada en cada una de las paredes, y estos le recordarán cuán desdichados son en el presente.

Apretó los dientes, tal vez furioso consigo mismo. ¿Y si le decía a su padre que le contratara algún tutor particular? Así no le abandonaría, así su padre no sufriría y él prometería dejar de preguntar aquellas interrogantes que han compuesto más de la mitad de su vida.

Él sería un chico bueno, intentaría comprender…

Intentaría-

—Yo puedo-

—Ni se te ocurra siquiera decirlo —la voz baja, intensa de su padre, hizo que diera un leve salto en el mueble.

Enmudeció, su atención posándose en el rostro tenso de su progenitor. Había una línea fina de tensión en sus labios, un rictus de amargura tan evidente, que sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban mostrar el verdadero enojo que hacía tiempo no veía con tanto ímpetu.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Abrió la boca para replicar, sorprendido ante la forma en cómo descubrió su nueva artimaña.

— ¿Cómo?

—Soy tu padre —fue la escueta respuesta antes de volver su atención al libro. Pasaron segundos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra, hasta que, finalmente, un suspiro atrajo de nuevo la atención de él sobre su hijo. Scorpius aún le observaba con rigor, y no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera se percató, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, era una pequeña, pero sonrisa a fin y al cabo—. Te conozco más de lo que crees, Scorp.

La sonrisa desapareció, pero para Scorpius fue el mejor regalo que había recibido en años. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre no le había vuelto a llamar así. _Scorp. _Saboreó el apelativo, sintiéndose eufórico de repente. Aunque su padre no le observa ya, él realmente tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle, pero se contuvo, conformándose con una de las primeras muestras de humanidad que hacía tanto no veía.

Él sería un buen hijo.

—No volveré a preguntar —aseguró, pero ambos sabían que era una patética mentira. Draco asintió, sin despegar la vista de su libro, y Scorp se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de preparar el equipaje que llevaría a Hogwarts—. Buenas noches, padre —un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y se incorporó, saliendo del salón.

Pero antes de que llegara al marco de la puerta, la voz seria de su padre le detuvo.

—Scorpius —le llamó. Se giró, para observarle, esperando. Su padre también se había girado y ahora le observaba. No había ojos entrecerrados, no había desconfianza, pero sí se mantuvo su innata seriedad—. Algún día —fue todo lo que dijo, sin explicarse, pero no hizo falta, Scorpius le comprendió perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Aún era temprano cuando llegaron al andén. Su padre tras él, observaba todo con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de desconfianza absoluta tan usual en él que no le importó. Cinco años había soportado las malas miradas y esa mañana, no iba a ser la excepción.<p>

Eran pocos los padres madrugadores, y ni se diga de los hijos. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas pocas familias conocidas y otras no tantas… La pareja Scamander en conjunto con sus dos gemelos, al menos, eran uno de los pocos que no injuriaban en contra de la familia Malfoy, y eso era algo que tanto él como su padre, apreciaban con sinceridad. También estaban los amigos cercanos, aunque de ellos, sólo había llegado la familia Nott. Su tía Pansy debería seguir preparándose para despedir a su hijo y… eso no era nada extraño.

_La tía Pansy podía estar horas preparándose._

—Padre, ¿podemos saludar a los Scamander? —preguntó, girando un poco su rostro hacia la derecha, centímetros arriba estaba el rostro impertérrito de su padre. Faltaba poco para alcanzar su estatura, pero mientras, de los dos, el patriarca Malfoy seguiría siendo el más alto.

Draco por un instante posó su mirada gris sobre la de su hijo, pero luego buscó entre la poca multitud unas cuantas cabezas rubias. Unos metros al sureste, logró divisarlas, y asintió de inmediato.

—Sí, Luna morirá por hacerme unas cuantas preguntas —masculló Draco con el sarcasmo pintado en la mirada, una leve sonrisa sardónica cubriendo sus labios. Su padre jamás lo admitiría, pero él quería realmente a su amiga. Bueno, Scorpius siempre podría admitirlo por los dos.

Siempre ha dado la cara por los dos.

Le gustaban esos momentos donde su padre era un poco más humano, aunque estuviese fingiendo con tal profesionalismo que sólo él, con el paso de los años y una mirada analítica, podía ver la desoladora diferencia. Sonrió levemente, la tristeza invadiendo un poco su espíritu.

Se afianzó la valija a su mano, y estuvo a punto de emprender la marcha hacia la dirección establecida, cuando unos gritos desde atrás le detuvieron en seco. Se giró de inmediato, buscando entre la gente que ahora comenzaba a llenar el andén.

— ¡Scorp, Scorp! —de entre la multitud, una mata de pelo negro tan salvaje como la de su progenitor se avistó en la lejanía, pero cada vez se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante.

Se mantuvo impasible, hasta que la imponente figura de su mejor amigo se hizo presente de entre la gente, valija en mano, rodando en conjunto con su mascota, y Scorpius por un instante, sintió temor de que esa masa humana, _demasiado _jugadora de Quidditch, le atrapara entre sus brazos.

Sin evitarlo y sin ser consciente realmente, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras Albus se dirigía a su dirección, tan sonriente como siempre.

— ¡Scorp! —volvió a exclamar. A medio camino dejó su equipaje y se lanzó a sus brazos poco importándole si sus músculos, que aunque no fueran exagerados, estaban bien formados, quebraran algunos huesos de su mejor amigo—. Scorp, te he extrañado —murmuró en su oído, apretándolo más contra sí.

—Yo-yo también, Al… —apenas, entre jadeos, logró articular.

De entre los dos, Albus era quien más demostraciones de afecto profesaba. No es como si le importara después de todo, pero le sabía mal que las manifestaciones de cariños le dejaran adolorido por más de media hora.

—Al-Albus… me estás asfixiando-

—Hola, Albus —la voz de su padre detuvo toda muestra de afecto asesina que pudiese estarse efectuando en ese momento. Albus se alejó rápidamente de Scorpius, quien no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

Su amigo parecía estar a punto de entrar en combustión instantánea de la vergüenza, cosa que le pareció adorable. Tenía un leve sonrojo pintado en sus morenas mejillas a causa de todo lo vivido. Casi se ríe, pero por respeto, se reservó sus comentarios sardónicos para cuando estuviesen en el vagón. Sonriente, le apremió con la mano para que saludara a su padre.

—Buenas, señor Malfoy —balbuceó Albus con pena, el sonrojo aumentado en su tez. Scorpius negó suavemente con la cabeza, olvidando que algunas veces, se comportaba como todo un niño de primer curso.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha ido bien estas vacaciones? —su padre inquirió, alzando una ceja levemente. De reojo Scorpius le escudriñó, parecía estar aguantándose una ligera sonrisa traicionera. Siempre le gustó llevar los erráticos latidos de Albus a niveles cardiacos. Volvió a negar.

—Me ha ido muy bien, señor Malfoy… —Albus volvió a mascullar lo que se supone que haya dicho, Scorp aún no está del todo seguro, pero al menos su padre entendió, porque se vio asintiendo—. ¿A usted?

—Perfectamente —corroboró él, circunspecto, pero permitiéndose una leve sonrisa para el mejor amigo de su hijo.

—Al, sabes que-

Scorpius fue interrumpido por el pitido que anunciaba la partida del tren hacia Hogwarts. ¿Había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Observó a Albus, que también veía todo con extrañeza y luego a su padre que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. El tiempo se les había pasado rápido.

Su padre le observó al instante, asintiendo, y esa fue toda la despedida que obtuvo así que emprendió marcha no sin antes avisarle a Albus con la mirada que estarían en el mismo vagón de siempre, ellos dos solamente. Albus terminó asintiendo para luego marcharse por donde vino y despedirse de sus padres correctamente.

Harry Potter a lo lejos, le saludó con la mano en el aire que él correspondió lacónicamente, mientras este se acercaba a su padre para saludarle con la diplomacia que venían ejerciendo en años, gracias a sus hijos. Metros más a la derecha estaba Ginny Potter. Scorpius ya debía estar acostumbrado a los ojos recelosos de la madre de su mejor amigo.

Lo cierto es que no lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Algunas veces, y eso fue desde que inició su primer curso en Hogwarts, recuerda con dolorosa certeza las pesadillas que sufre. Ya no lo es tanto ahora en el sexto, pero a él nunca le gustó soñar a causa de los insultos que vivía a diario por los pasillos del castillo.<p>

Nunca le gustó imaginarse con tanta claridad, cómo podría haber sido esas torturas que los de séptimo año le decían cuando le arrinconaban en los pasillos.

_«¿Sabías que tu padre torturó gente inocente?»_

_«Deberíamos torturarte, lo hizo él también»_

En la noche, él soñaba que su padre le torturaba.

* * *

><p>—No podré ir a Encantamientos, mañana me apuntaré para Quidditch —dijo como introductorio el moreno, susurrando.<p>

— ¿Cazador?

—Cazador…

El silencio se hizo presente, sólo percibiéndose la leve respiración tranquila de ambos.

— ¿Le contaste a tu padre?

—No. Sabes que no puedo —hubo un leve silencio, luego, un suspiro resignado—. Se hará ideas equivocadas.

Era de noche en los dormitorios de la mazmorra de Slytherin. Tal vez las dos y media de la madrugada, cuando muy tarde, pero ellos no podían dormir. En la misma cama, ambos reposaban con la mirada perdida hacia fuera del ventanal, observando sin realmente ver, el infinito oscuro que apenas obtenía como luz, una lejana luna.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

—Debes contarle —fue la respuesta de su amigo, su mirada esmeralda aún atravesando el vasto mundo que se alza fuera de Hogwarts—. Es tu padre.

Scorpius se incorporó de la cama, quedándose de costado, apoyado sobre su antebrazo. Observó, inmutable a Albus que aún yacía acostado boca arriba en su cama. No pudo evitar observarle, él también devolviéndole la mirada. Frunció el entrecejo. Aún en la leve oscuridad, los ojos esmeraldas seguían escudriñándole.

—Es tu padre —repitió nuevamente.

—Precisamente. Es mi padre, y no puedo decirle —zanjó la conversación, repentinamente irritado. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a Albus.

En ese instante tuvo ganas de pedirle diplomáticamente que se marchara a su habitación. Albus sigue siendo su amigo, aunque no se percate de las cosas y tenga el tacto de una banshee, es su mejor amigo. Suspiró quedamente. Si tan sólo él supiera lo que con su silencio está evitando.

—Dormiré, Al —murmuró, aún con la vista fija en la ventana. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, y volvió a suspirar—. Buenas noches.

Pero Albus ya estaba dormido.

Esa madrugada soñó que el basilisco le asesinaba y su padre no hacía nada por evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Unas tres semanas después de haber ingresado a su sexto año en Hogwarts, se notaba el principio del húmedo otoño. Ese sería el día final de la poción amorosa, gracias a Merlín, podrían continuar con las más interesantes. Las hojas secas iban cayendo lentamente y la suave brisa fria que arropaba a Escocia, incitaba a los estudiantes a hacer de la bufanda su mejor amiga y compañera.<p>

Los alumnos de Hogwarts no podían esperar que pasara el otoño para que llegara el invierno, y así pasar la navidad en familia, como era usual en la época del año.

—En serio, Albus —dijo Rose, desdeñosa, mientras observaba la bufanda raída de su primo—. Como no te deshagas de esa porquería, le diré a Scorpius que hechice toda tu ropa —y hablaba en serio.

Pero Albus no le prestaba atención. Era el único abrigo verde que tenía, y por lo tanto, preferido. Puede que estuviese en un estado lamentable de descomposición, pero a él le gustaba tal cual como estaba. Bufó, indignado. Soportar a Scorpius era una cosa, pero que Rose le dijera también que debía echar a la basura su bufanda, era otra.

—No la voy a botar —repuso, tajante. Se enfundó más la bufanda a su cuello, la mitad de su rostro ocultándose.

— ¿Botar? Necesita un _Incendio_, un _Avada_, una _Cruciatus_ y luego, si es que algo queda, un _Evanesco_ —espetó a su lado, con retintín.

La ignoró, acelerando el paso por los pasillos para llegar al aula de pociones. Hoy la profesora terminaría con la de Amortentia, y él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder culminar con ella. Tener que soportar a las chicas hormonadas no era de su agrado. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Albus es bueno en pociones, pero claro, Scorpius sigue siendo el mejor.

Desde atrás, Rose le seguía el paso, pero era de piernas cortas, y de vez en cuando, jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Albus sonrió, viéndola de soslayo. Así, desarrollada, se parecía mucho a su tía Hermione, pero mucho más pelirroja, no tan Weasley como su tío Ron hubiera deseado, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Se detuvo, girándose para contemplar los jadeos de su prima.

— ¿Necesitas que te dé la mano? —preguntó con una risita sardónica. Rose le dirigió una mirada ceñuda mientras llegaba a donde él estaba.

— ¿Necesitas que te dé un puñetazo? —atacó ella. Normal, ese era su status quo usual—. ¿O prefieres que sujete tu bufanda mientras te desaparezco a ti en lugar de esa cosa? —señaló con su dedo índice, y Albus, para defenderla, se afianzó más a ella.

—Eres una mujer horrible, discriminadora de bufandas.

—Soy una mujer —enarcó una ceja ella, casi sonriente, pero se esforzaba por permanecer impávida—. ¿No era acaso, "un ser no identificado"?

Albus recordó repentinamente que Rose, cuando estaba más pequeña, era peor que James. Todos llegaron a pensar que era un chico escondido en el cuerpo de una niña.

—Todos creíamos que cuando llegaras a la mayoría de edad te cambiarías de sexo —confesó él, desviando su mirada a un punto inespecífico del lago—. Seguimos con la apuesta y yo voy ganando.

Retomó de nuevo su caminar, ya faltaba unos cuantos escalones para bajar y llegarían a las mazmorras de pociones. Sabía que Rose le seguiría y, sabía también, que ella no se molestaría por lo que dijo. Rose no es su mejor amiga por nada.

— ¿Qué apostó James? —preguntó Rose detrás de él. Parecía realmente curiosa, y a Albus le dieron ganas de chiflar a su hermano mayor.

—Que llegarías con pene. Como una hermafrodita —explicó—. No sé qué demonios tiene James en la cabeza, pero dijo que tu nueva versión le causaría el infarto definitivo a tu padre.

Más atrás, Rose rió un poco.

—Qué imaginación la de James —dijo ella resignada—. Pero sabes, es una buena idea. Así mi padre verá qué es por fin lo que me gusta —repuso, el retintín de su tono sonando ya condescendiente.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír, Rose era tan rara a veces que no sabía cómo podía seguir siendo una de las chicas más populares.

No se maquillaba, usaba ropa holgada que manchaba con comida y así la dejaba porque, según ella, son heridas de guerra, o algo así retorcido y asqueroso.

Llegó al pasillo, interceptando la puerta que da al aula de pociones unos metros a la derecha. Estaban a buena hora, o eso creía.

—En serio —dijo Albus, rompiendo el silencio—. Eres rara, ¿cómo es posible que puedas tener a la mitad de los hombres en Hogwarts como animales en celo? —preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad. Se detuvo nuevamente para esperar a Rose.

Rose le observó fijamente, luego, una leve sonrisa fue bordeándose en sus labios. Era pícara.

—Tengo mis trucos —enarcó ambas cejas seguidamente. Albus no pudo evitar reír, negando con la cabeza—. De verdad. Además, no son la mitad, apenas he salido con diez, creo —objetó, llegando por fin a donde Albus la esperaba.

—Y te has acostado como con veinte —recalcó él, esperando que ella negara. Pero la vio encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Experimentos sociales —fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta, justo cuando estaban frente al Aula de Pociones

Antes de entrar, ella se detuvo en el quicio. Albus enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

— ¿Qué?

—La otra mitad —dijo y sonrió con malicia. Hubo una pausa teatral—. Son mujeres. Tengo más mujeres que tú —volvió a enarcar ambas cejas.

Albus no sabía por qué aquello no le extrañaba.

— ¿Experimento social? —preguntó.

—Experimento social —asintió.

Lo peor, quizá, es que Albus le creía. No por nada Rose era Rose.

* * *

><p>Los sueños que vivía dentro de sus cavilaciones, según Rose y su crítica científica, eran proyecciones que el cerebro creaba en forma de imágenes. Vivencias y cosas por el estilo que a Scorpius en un principio no le interesó. Sabe que Rose siempre tiene una explicación para todo, y si no fuese su amiga, la consideraría sumamente irritable, pero lo cierto es que la chica es inteligente.<p>

Por eso creía en su teoría _muggle_, por muy lejos de la magia que estuviera, había una razón lógica. A Scorpius siempre le ha gustado todo razonamiento lógico indiferentemente de que viva en un mundo rodeado de magia donde, la simple energía no tenía razón, sólo era. Pero sabe que hay una razón para todo, por ello, instó a Rose a que investigara más sobre el asunto, prometiéndole que la ayudaría con Runas y que le enseñaría Latín.

La otra teoría que tenía en mente, era la magia. Vive en un mundo de magos, donde la energía forma parte de la tierra, donde los animales pueden volverse invisibles y las escobas volar. En fin, vive y convive con la magia, no sería extraño que sus sueños formaran parte de alguna superstición o algún tipo de extraña profecía como la del niño-que-vivió. Pero lo cierto es que no era así. Scorpius sabe que es grande, pero también es exageradamente modesto. En ese aspecto, difiere mucho de su padre.

Cosa por la que siempre han discutido.

A Scorpius le gusta dibujar, le gusta el té en la tarde con galletas de chocolate o avena. Le gusta visitar a la hermana de su abuela y hablar con ella sobre cómo los magos, fueron capaces crear la poción para combatir la peste negra en el Renacimiento. De cómo los Malfoy y los Black eran tan cercanos a los reyes de Inglaterra y de cómo en el siglo diecisiete la línea pura sangre de sus antepasados franceses, lograron superar la Reino del Terror que supuso Robespierre.

Le gusta poder conversar con Andrómeda Black acerca de los logros que crearon ambas familias, sin caer en el constante odio que se ha visto últimamente. Ella es quien más le entiende, y por eso, quizá, a su padre no le gusta ese mutuo comprender que ha conllevado a abrirse más a la tía que le brindó su cariño cuando su madre falleció.

El parecido es tan doloroso, que se le apretuja el alma cuando su padre ve pasar a Andrómeda. Ella saluda con ternura a Scorpius, y con diplomacia al patriarca Malfoy. Puede ver perfectamente como le tiemblan las manos, traga con dificultad y recuerda cómo le afectó el fallecimiento de su abuela. Scorpius quisiera que él abandonara todo dolor, pero sabe perfectamente que si su padre lo hiciera, entonces no tendría motivos para estar donde está ahora, luchando por su hijo.

Scorpius quisiera que dejara de luchar solo y le permitiera llegar hasta donde él está, hundiéndose en el fango de la soledad.

Desearía poder hacer más que sencillamente estudiar y soñar con los bonitos recuerdos de su familia. Quisiera dejar de pensar en todos los porqués que ha vivido, en todas las excusas que su padre le ha dado y aquel lacerante odio que todavía les desdicha a ambos.

Todo lo que desea es que él deje de ser el patriarca Malfoy y sea su padre, sólo su padre.

Esa noche el sueño fue horrible. Surgió una nueva guerra mágica. Todos los niños eran encerrados en la Cámara de los Secretos donde el chico-que-vivió, derrotó una vez más a Voldemort. Ahí les resguardarían, allí sobrevivirían.

Su padre tuvo que ir a luchar, dejándole.

No volvió a ver a su padre.

* * *

><p>—Existen tres olores de Amortentia para cada quién —dijo la profesora, mientras se paseaba por el recinto.<p>

En los mesones, los calderos burbujeaban, el característico brillo nacarado en algunos que otros, mientras que los menos capaces, tenían en su contenido un líquido gris que, de no ser por la profesora, habrían explotado ya.

Seguía seleccionando los ingredientes finales de la poción, y a su lado, Rose mordisqueaba la hoja de la pluma, viendo el libro con las instrucciones. Albus no necesitaba las instrucciones, gracias a Scorpius, tuvo que memorizar más de una poción.

Como tutor, Scorpius era temible.

La profesora siguió explicando el procedimiento, la composición de la poción en el caldero y los distintos aromas que a cada individuo llegaban. Albus ya sabía todo ello, gracias a Scorpius, y Scorpius lo sabía, gracias a su padre. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Sabía que Scorpius algunas veces exageraba al decir que su padre no compartía con él.

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa? —preguntó en un susurro Rose, sus ojos aún puestos sobre las instrucciones del libro.

—Solo pienso que Scorpius algunas veces es exagerado —murmuró él de vuelta, observándole de soslayo mientras preparaba la medida del acónito.

—Cierto, hablando de él… —Rose alzó su cabeza por encima de los demás mesones con calderos, buscando una cabellera rubia, pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño profundamente.

—No vendrá a clase hoy —dijo, resolviendo las dudas de Rose. Ella le miró, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, molesta—. Sabe que puede perder puntos por eso, ¿no? —y ahí salía a flote la hija de Hermione Granger—. Qué impuntual —chasqueó la lengua en completo desacuerdo.

Albus no respondió a la retahíla de insultos de la que su amigo se volvió protagonista. Tampoco debía impresionarle lo boca sucia que Rose era, y tampoco debía molestarle lo impuntual que algunas veces era Scorpius. Pero por supuesto, él siempre podía decir _hombre, ya me sé la clase, qué aburrido._

Y entonces no le importaría, porque ambos también eran impuntuales que se la pasaban caminando por todo Hogwarts y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Recuerda que pudo pasarse tres horas enteras hablando con Scorpius sobre la ventaja del siglo actual en el que viven, pero su amigo preferiría mil veces, si tuviese algún tipo de poder, viajar en el tiempo y vivir la época del Renacimiento de sus antepasados.

A Albus le dolía ver cómo habían cambiado esas conversaciones banales. De discutir por idioteces como cuánta gotas de lluvia podrían mojar la ventana, a reñir por el hecho de que Scorpius debería sincerarse con su padre, y exigirle la atención que hacía años perdió. Ha madurado, ha envejecido su espíritu por preocupaciones que no deberían corresponderle.

Frunció el ceño, contrariado y a la vez dolido. _No es justo_. Scorpius es una persona grandiosa que piensa en buscarle la felicidad a su padre, en vez de la suya propia. Ha dejado de lado lo que es ser Scorpius, un chico amargado en algunos momentos, sociópata en otros y mustio la mayoría de las veces, a ser aquel ente solitario que lentamente se va convirtiendo en la sombra de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo.

También pierde a su hijo.

Si sólo viera…-

— ¡Sr. Potter! —la profesora de pociones gritó su nombre con indignación, creyéndose ignorada.

Albus alzó la cabeza, incorporándose rápidamente del banquillo. El corazón el latía aceleradamente, sintiéndose sacado de un letargo extraño. Alejó sus cavilaciones sobre Scorpius y su padre, centrándose en el rostro ceñudo de la profesora.

—Lo siento, profesora —se excusó en un balbuceo inentendible, pero que la profesora de pociones entendió.

Al instante su rostro se relajó y le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Disculpa aceptada, Sr. Potter —amplió un poco más su sonrisa, y con la mano, le hizo un ademán constante—. Acérquese, acérquese —pidió, bueno, ordenó.

Acató rápidamente y llegó al centro del salón donde la mujer estaba. Era pequeña, de cabello castaño y mirada soñadora que podría mal interpretarse. Sus ojos eran el de una serpiente capaz de engañarte. Albus tragó saliva, preguntándose cómo moriría ese día.

—Sr. Potter —habló nuevamente la profesora, sacándole una vez más de sus pensamientos—. ¿Podría decirme cuáles son los aromas que percibe en el caldero?

Hubo un leve murmullo anticipado. Las chicas estaban refunfuñando porque ellas querían ser las primeras en probar el experimento, pero la profesora con una simple mirada, mandó a callar a todo el mundo. Rose se veía a punto de entrar en combustión por la excitación.

_Sigues siendo una chica, Rose._

—Está bien… —aceptó, no sin cierto recelo.

El caldero estaba frente a él en la mesa de madera oscura. Los espirales danzaban mostrando volutas suaves, seductoras, pero a la vez engañosas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzaron la dichosa sustancia. Las chicas se preguntaban qué olerían, y Albus creía que esa poción era un completo engaño.

Con un suave suspiro resignado, se acercó al caldero. La profesora siguió alentándole en suaves susurros que él, de preferencia, hubiese ignorado. Le hacía falta la sonrisita burlona de Scorpius para hacerlo todo menos tenso, menos serio, mucho más entretenido.

Cerró los ojos finalmente, e inhaló con profundidad la primera vez. La profesora le regañó, diciéndole que era peligroso que aspirara de esa forma. Tenía que hacerlo suave, con pausa, dejando que el aroma le invadiera y sedujera, no forzarlo, sino las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

_Patrañas._

De igual forma, acató a las sugerencias de la profesora disfrazadas de órdenes terminantes. Decidió inhalar con suavidad. Lo primero que olió, no le gustó para nada. Era fuerte, parecía que alguien había sufrido de algún hechizo de mal olor axilar, y le molestó tanto que ya no quería seguir oliendo.

Frunció el ceño, con eso su nariz respingando en rechazo.

—Huele a cebolla —espetó, tajante. Escuchó varias risitas tras él, y gruñó en dirección a las chicas.

La profesora le restó importancia al asunto.

—Ese es el primer olor, Sr. Potter —zanjó ella—. Continúe. Le faltan dos.

No pudo evitar resoplar. En serio, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió esa estupidez de los olores? ¡La cebolla nunca fue de su agrado! ¿Cómo alguien que le gusta podría oler a cebolla? Primero le haría unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza antes de siquiera besarla. Si no es que huye antes, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, terminó obedeciendo la orden. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero podría recrearse mientras el aroma inundaba su cavidad nasal. A los segundos un olor suave, casi dulzón se acentuó en su nariz con seducción. Ese olor le agradó un poco más que la cebolla.

Olía a…

—Manzana —dijo finalmente Albus, sin percatarse de que en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa pequeña.

—Muy bien Sr. Potter —dijo la profesora, sonriente—. Prosiga. Prometo dejarle tranquilo luego de esto —otro coro de risillas más, pero por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar.

Se concentró una vez más. La última, gracias a Merlín y Morgana. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez inspirando con fuerza. Fue inconsciente, y la profesora no pareció molestarle, aunque puede que no le estuviese viendo.

El aroma que inundó su nariz, por alguna razón, le afectó más de lo que pretendía. Tragó saliva con cuidado, procurando que aquello no se viese en su exterior. Una sensación de melancolía ahogó su espíritu, sintiéndose con ganas de llorar. No había razón para ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Quiso alejarse, pero una fuerza sobrenatural le detuvo allí, instándole a continuar. Los ojos le picaban con los párpados cerrados, pero no podría abrirlos. Si lo hacía, sabía que lloraría.

A los segundos, la melancolía desapareció con dolorosa lentitud, dando paso a un sopor que relajó su alma. Olía a lluvia, a humedad, a hojas, al suave frio de…

—Bosque —dijo finalmente Albus, abriendo los ojos. Sus esmeraldas estaban brillosas, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

—Muy bien, Sr. Potter —le apremió la profesora—. ¿Terminó finalmente su poción? —asintió luego de unos segundos—. Diez puntos para Slytherin. Puede sentarse.

La profesora continuó con la clase, explicando que prontamente enseñaría la poción de Filtro de Muertos en Vida y la de Felix Felicis. Pero luego de unos minutos, Albus sólo pudo escuchar el eco de las voces, de los susurros, centrando enteramente en cuánto le afectó aquellos aromas de Amortentia.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Albus se despertó por el grito desgarrador de Scorpius. Automáticamente sus manos sujetaron las mejillas de su amigo, palpándola con firmeza, pero sin fuerza para tratar de despertarle, pero el chico se removía en la cama, balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles y lo único que atendió antes de que sus ojos grises aterrorizados se abrieran, fue un suave y quebrado, <em>no me dejes, papá.<em>

— ¿Estás bien, Scorp? —preguntó Albus con suavidad, de alguna manera, muy afectado por las pesadillas que padecía su amigo, sin poder hacer nada—. Tuviste otra pesadilla…

—Lo sé —asintió con seriedad, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la cama.

Albus sabía lo que tenía que hacer en aquella situación. Se incorporó de la cama y corrió al grifo del baño. Abrió la llave mientras sujetaba la copa que yacía contigua, llenándola de agua. Cumplido el objetivo, salió del baño, yendo en dirección a Scorpius cuando un olor le detuvo. Arrugó la nariz, olfateando el aire con desdén.

— ¿Qué mierda huele así?

Más allá, en la cama donde Scorpius yacía con la espalda apoyada al respaldón de esta, las manos de su amigo sostenían un sándwich de quién sabe qué cosa. Se veía con la boca llena, y una expresión de quien le pillan cogiendo la galleta que no debe comer en el almuerzo, que tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Pero el olor le disgustaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que taparse la nariz con la mano disponible.

— ¿Qué comes? ¿Sándwich de rata con aros de cebolla y salsa? —preguntó con disgusto y sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba y extendía su brazo todo lo que podía para darle la copa con agua.

—En realidad —dijo Scorpius, hablando con la boca llena mientras agradecía en un balbuceo inentendible por el agua—, es de milanesa —tragó después, una sonrisa bordeándose en sus labios.

—Eres asqueroso, Scorpius.

—Es sólo cebolla. Qué quejica eres.

— ¿De dónde coño lo sacaste? ¿Dónde lo tenías?

—Estoy en buenos términos con Noky.

Y Noky era el elfo de Hogwarts.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Te traigo uno de cebolla a ti también?

—No —zanjó Albus, frunciendo exageradamente el ceño—. Iré a dormir al baño, sino te importa.

—Mejor para mí, tendré la cama sola —rió levemente—, quejica.

Albus le oyó reír, y se giró, exhibiendo su mejor expresión de indignación y ultraje.

—Puerco —escupió con falso desdén.

—Me quieres así —Scorpius se encogió de hombros levemente, terminándose el resto de Sándwich.

Y ahí, Albus se dio cuenta que Scorpius había superado la pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la tarde del viernes, todos los estudiantes se preparaban para un fin de semana de encantamientos. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había permitido que el sábado y domingo se reunieran varios alumnos en grupos para practicar el encantamiento Patronus. Albus ya tenía un ligero conocimiento, pero no por ello se aburría de realizar movimientos gráciles con su varita. Eso sí, le incordiaba bastante estar atrasado con el hechizo y que Scorp con tres días, lo hubiese dominado.<p>

—Eres un idiota —dijo, repentinamente cabreado.

Scorpius le observó desde su cama, allí, echado con toda su endeble humanidad y con un libro de Pociones Avanzadas. Las cejas del rubio se elevaron con gracia mientras veía a su mejor amigo practicar inútilmente el hechizo.

—No eres tan bueno como tu padre, eh —contraatacó Scorpius, sonriéndole malicioso.

—Cállate —masculló, irritado.

Él era bueno en Defensa, pero nunca se le había dado bien eso de pensar en cosas felices. Pareciera que hacía el efecto contrario cuando le instaban a pensar en la felicidad, había caos y destrucción en su mente, que no lograba ordenar con nada. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y la primera que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Scorpius y sus estúpidos problemas que tenían como única solución, una sincera conservación con su padre, sin barreras, sin ser así, de circunspectos, como si no les doliera que ambos se alejen lentamente.

Lo otro era Quidditch. No podía practicar hechizos cuando debía esforzarse como cazador que era. Le gustaba eso de anotar puntos y no depender tanto de la Snitch.

Y la última, que bueno, debía ser la primera, eran los exámenes.

— ¿Te ayudo? —luego de unos segundos en silencio, Scorpius lo rompió. Escuchó el suave rechinido de la cama, pero no podía prestarle atención. Estaba sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Al? —Scorpius tocó con suavidad su hombro, y Albus dio un respingo—. ¿Estás bien, Al?

Le observó durante unos cuantos segundos. Parecieron una eternidad, pero no podía estar del todo seguro. Sus esmeraldas brillaban de nuevo, y no sabía por qué tenía ganas de llorar.

—No puedo pensar en cosas felices —confesó, finalmente.

Hubo otro silencio, luego escuchó una leve risita. Scorpius se estaba burlando de él. Eso le irritó.

—Es en serio, Scorp —gruñó, sin poder evitar lo que por su cabeza transitaba. Tenía ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a Scorpius por ser así, por no considerar sus sentimientos, por creer que sólo él sufre cuando no es así.

Estaba irritado. Pero no por ello la pagaría con su mejor amigo. Estaba molesto con todo, y ni siquiera sabe el origen de su rabia. Se incorporó de la silla donde estaba sentado, dispuesto a salir del eje de su amigo hasta que se le hubiese pasado la cólera.

Desde que comenzó el quinto año, en el que podían tener dormitorios separados, Albus se la pasaba más en el de Scorpius que en el suyo. Pocas veces peleaban lo suficiente como para que él terminara durmiendo en su habitación, un sentimiento de vacío e incomodidad reinando en el ambiente. No pasaban muchas horas, y él terminaba metiéndose en la cama de su amigo, nuevamente.

Pero quizá está noche, dormiría en la soledad de su frio cuarto.

—Eh, Al —Scorpius volvió a romper el silencio, cuando observó a Albus marchar en dirección a la puerta—. ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Albus no respondió. Sólo se marchó, dejando un tenso silencio en el ambiente que en años no había vivido.

Scorpius no supo qué le dolió más, ver las orbes brillantes de Albus a punto de derramar lágrimas, o el silencio que dejó en su habitación.

* * *

><p>A Scorpius le gustaba caminar por los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido, y ver a los Thestrals interactuar. Era algo que le daba tranquilidad y la confianza suficiente para pensar en su situación, sin caer en un ataque de pánico por las consecuencias que susurraba la parte oscura de su mente, aquella cobarde que profesaba malos augurios que sabía que podrían suceder.<p>

Pensaba constantemente en lo extraño que se sentía no tener a Albus revoloteando alrededor, que con su característica personalidad, daba paso a debates insustanciales y sin sentido que terminaban en una magistral pelea. Pero era una discusión incapaz de separarles.

Admite que se ha acostumbrado tanto al constante que es Albus en su vida que, dormir en la soledad de su habitación que si bien en un principio deseó, ahora le sabe a extrañeza y soledad.

Scorpius se siente solo. Si Albus está, él no tiene que pensar mucho en su padre, en lo solo que debe sentirse, en lo desdichada que ha sido su vida y en lo irreparable de su situación. Con Albus, Scorpius no se sentiría así de miserable, así de patético y con unas ganas de lanzarse alguna maldición que le hiciera sentar cabeza de una vez, tratar de madurar y dejar de comportarse como el alma en pena que siempre ha sido.

—Soy patético —masculló con rabia, centrando todo su odio en un pedrusco que pateaba.

—Realmente lo eres —una voz se amplificó en la zona donde estaba. Scorpius giró a la derecha para encontrarse con el alborotado cabello rojizo de Rose.

Se veía seria mientras se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Scorpius admite que algunas veces, Rose le da cierto temor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —escupió con más rencor de lo usual, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba irritado, no con ella, pero no le importaba centrar toda su rabia en Rose.

Sin embargo, no se dejaba amedrentar. Eso le daba más rabia.

—Cálmate, no me das nada de miedo —ella alzó una mano, deteniendo toda la retahíla de insultos que picaban en la boca de Scorpius—. Así, como estás ahora, pareces un crup asustado. Y créeme, los crup me la sudan así como tú ahora —espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius no comprendió el _"me la sudan"_, porque sabía que era un insulto _muggle_, así que decidió obviar que Rose era una boca sucia para centrarse en la verdadera incógnita de la ecuación.

—Pregunté —masculló, haciendo una breve pausa mientras le sostenía la mirada, desafiante—: ¿qué quieres?

—Consolarte, no —respondió rápidamente ella, con tanta sinceridad que le desconcertó.

— ¿Entonces? —enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Ella siguió mirándole con seriedad.

—Me jode ver al estúpido de Albus sufriendo por tu culpa —dijo, nuevamente haciendo gala de su asquerosa e irritante sinceridad. Rose se miró las uñas, con indiferencia, como si esa conversación no fuese importante—. No sé tú, pero el idiota de Al parece un alma en pena y tú también lo pareces. No sé qué demonios sucedió, pero deberían resolverlo antes de que se joda más su relación.

Scorpius no supo a qué atribuir la palabra, pero no le gustó cómo Rose lo dijo. Toda ella destilaba malicia.

—No sé a qué te refieres —evadió, digno.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, Scorpius —gruñó Rose. Dio dos zancadas hasta pararse frente a sí. Quedó tan cerca que casi se besan, pero lo que Rose hizo fue apuntarle con el dedo índice el torso, dolorosamente. Sus ojos eran como dagas punzantes—. Sabes a lo que me refiero y no me interesa que sea una pelea estúpida o no, resuélvanlo —ordenó, mientras señalaba en dirección al sur, hacia el lago, donde seguramente, Albus estaría lamentándose.

Por un instante, Scorpius no supo que decir. Sólo podía escuchar los jadeos de Rose que salían como vahos blancos debido al gélido frio, pero no se inmutaba, no parecía estar sufriendo los efectos del comienzo del invierno, el otoño ya alejándose lentamente de sus cuerpos y recordándoles que prontamente la estación de la melancolía iniciaría.

—Scorpius —volvió a gruñir Rose—, como no vayas te voy a pate-

—No lo sé —cortó Scorpius el insulto de Rose, mirando con sus ojos grises hacia el suelo de tierra, las hojas húmedas cubriendo parte de esta—. No sé qué le sucede a Al —confesó, cabizbajo.

—Ustedes los hombres son más complicados que las mujeres —bufó Rose, pateando una piedra pequeña mientras comentaba que los hombres eran unos inútiles sentimentalistas. Luego de unos segundos, se calmó, y vio en dirección del cabizbajo Scorpius, una sonrisa resignada bordeándose en sus labios—. Sólo tienen que hablarlo, Scorp.

—Es complicado —murmuró bajo él. Rose volvió a despotricar acerca de la inutilidad de los hombres—. Es en serio —buscó de justificarse, inútilmente.

Para Scorpius era complicado hablar de cosas que aún se escapaban de su comprensión. Él prefería mil veces preguntar, con sinceridad, porque para él era más sencillo decir lo que sentía sin reflexionar. No es que fuese alguna especie de soez, pues consideraba los sentimientos de aquellos cercanos a su persona, pero él no venía con un manual de sentimientos o emociones que debe respetar.

Aún no estaba seguro del motivo por el que Albus estaba enojado con él. Sabía que le había hecho cosas, que decía muchas otras sin considerar los sentimientos de su amigo, y sólo veía el error cuando ya era muy tarde, y sin embargo, Albus siempre volvía a él y le perdonaba.

Pero esta vez no era así. Esta vez Albus no volvió.

— ¿Estás esperando, acaso, que Albus vuelva y te perdone, así como así? —preguntó Rose, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Y por la mirada en el rostro del rubio, supo que atinó—. Pues te equivocas, Albus no vendrá —espetó, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo—. Aunque se muera por hacerlo, yo le ordené que no.

Ah, y ahí estaba el porqué.

—Esto no te interesa, Rose —masculló, un nuevo rencor renaciendo hacia su amiga. Puede que Rose fuese una de las pocas chicas que considerara enteramente su amiga de confianza, por no decir la única.

Ella le comprendía en ciertos aspectos, por la cuestión de sus padres, y en otros le ayudaba a entrar en razón, gracias a su retorcida lógica. Pero no por ello le dejaba de irritar que ella metiera sus narices donde no le llamaban.

—Me interesa —rebatió—. ¿Crees que no me iba a meter en esto? Yo sé por qué estás así, por qué Al actúa de esa forma contigo —dijo, instando a despertar a Scorp de una vez de aquel auto sufrimiento.

Pero con ello consiguió despertar la rabia.

—Ah, ¿sí? —escupió rencorosamente Scorpius, entrecerrando los ojos. Así de enojado, Rose llegó a la conclusión de que se parecía mucho a su padre—. Si sabes tanto, ¿por qué estás aquí en vez de salvar al mundo mágico, como, no sé, lo hace tu madre? —atacó, la irritación siendo cada vez más venenosa

Y sin embargo, Rose le conocía, no tanto como Albus, pero sabía que ese era la defensa de Scorpius, atacar donde más dolía. Porque así era Albus también, cuando le amenazaban, cuando se veían sin escapatorias. Sólo por ello, Rose le ignoró.

—Estoy aquí intentando salvar tu culo de serpiente desdichada —contraatacó ella con sarcasmo.

—Ah, tu nobleza Gryffindoriana no te dejará en paz, de ser lo contrario —dijo Scorpius con falso pesar. Tanto sarcasmo y veneno en su voz no sabía cómo no se envenenaba.

Claro, es toda una serpiente.

—No, Scorpius —negó lentamente con la cabeza—, eres mi amigo. Eso no me dejará en paz si no hago algo.

Al menos Scorpius tuvo la decencia de callarse, por lo que no tuvo reparos en continuar.

— ¿Crees que haciendo esto que haces, encerrándote de esta forma, es la mejor solución? —preguntó en un susurro quedo. No le pasó desapercibido que Scorpius desvió la mirada.

—No sabes lo que sucede —intentó atacar nuevamente, pero le faltó convicción en su voz.

—Sí sé, y lo sabes, Scorp —afirmó—. Eres así por lo que sucede entre tu padre y tú —dijo a bocajarro, y por la mirada de espanto que Scorpius le dio, supo que había dado en el blanco—. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor, no sería tu amiga si no supiera datos como aquellos.

— ¿Al…?

— ¡No! ¿Crees que Albus se chiflaría algo así? No seas estúpido Scorpius —regañó Rose, Scorpius frunció el ceño—. Sólo me hizo falta investigar un poco y ustedes me proporcionaron la información necesaria con sus actos —dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces…

—Entonces no le puedes preguntar esas cosas así a tu padre, Scorp.

—Merezco saber la verdad.

—Y ellos, merecen olvidar.

* * *

><p>—Fue Rose, ¿verdad?<p>

—Fue Rose —afirmó Scorpius.

La brisa que provenía del sur del lago era gélida, y la bufanda raída de Albus se mecía al son del viento, su mirada esmeralda perdida en algún punto del cielo plomizo hacía que su mejor amigo le diera un aire taciturno, casi envuelto en un vaho blanco alejado completamente de todo. Scorpius sentía que si se acercaba aunque sea un poco, rompería aquella tranquilidad que por alguna razón, estrujaba su alma.

_Yo quiero esa tranquilidad que brindas, Al._

Movido por sus pies, y aún sin percatarse, terminó sentándose en una de las grandes raíces del árbol más grande del Bosque de esa zona, al lado de Albus. En completo silencio, ambos observaron fijamente todo lo que el lago se extendía, reflejándose sobre este el cielo nebuloso. Parecía que fuese a llover, dando un aire melancólico que a Scorpius se le hizo parecido a su situación actual.

Sabía que debía ser el primero en hablar. No siempre Albus volvería a él, ya lo comprendió.

—No volveré a hacerlo —balbuceó, aún sin enfrentarse a la mirada esmeralda que taladraba todo su ser—. No volveré a hacerlo, Al.

Silencio. Albus no respondió. Sólo se escuchaba su suave respiración y a él le hubiese gustado poder escuchar algo, aunque fuese un reproche. Pasaron varios segundos más para enfrentarse finalmente a la mirada serena de su amigo. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Hablaré con mi padre… —habló nuevamente, y por fin, vio un movimiento. La expresión de Albus se suavizó, dando paso a una sonrisa.

—Una vez, Rose hizo una pregunta de la que se arrepiente hasta el día de hoy —por fin, Albus habló. Susurraba quedo, parecía que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer uso de su perorata usual porque su voz salió un poco ronca. Se carraspeó, dejando unos segundos de silencio—. Ella le preguntó a mi tía Hermione cómo se había hecho la cicatriz que tiene en el antebrazo —luego, observó fijamente a Scorpius. Tragó saliva—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene en el brazo?

Scorpius negó levemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose súbitamente inquieto.

—No.

—Unas letras profundas y aún rojas. Pareciera que están ya desvaídas por el tiempo transcurrido, pero con el sol se logra ver a la perfección —susurró, su rostro ensombreciéndose—. Ella dice que no le importa, que eso sólo forma parte del pasado, pero las letras siguen viéndose —hubo una leve pausa, volvió a tragar con dificultad. Scorpius casi le insta a que siga hablando, pero no hizo falta, los esmeraldas teñidos de Albus hablaron por si solos—. Dicen Sangre Sucia, Scorp —lo susurró, tan bajo, tan quedo pero con tanto dolor que Scorpius sintió como todo enmudecía.

La brisa dejó de pasar, el viento llevándose consigo el murmullo de las hojas chocar unas con otras. Sus ojos picaron, pero se contuvo. Y no sin cierto temor, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Albus, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Su amigo lo aceptó, apoyando todo su peso en aquel íntimo abrazo, y Scorpius agradeció la oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

—Rose… —se relamió los labios, nervioso—. ¿Ella le preguntó a su madre…?

—Le preguntó cómo se había hecho la cicatriz —corroboró Albus—. Claro, mi tía Hermione al principio le dijo una verdad evadida. ¿Qué son las cicatrices de guerra? Eso que tienen ellos —volvió a murmurar, Scorpius sintió como Albus temblaba, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo afianzó más a sí.

Era alucinante cómo todavía era capaz de abrazar completamente el cuerpo de su amigo. Cuando este estaba erguido en toda su estatura, orgulloso, podía llegar a medir más que él. Pero ahora, con esa tristeza, daba la impresión de ser más frágil que todo. Lo que Scorpius pasaba, parecía ser insignificante, porque Albus nunca hablaba de sus problemas y Scorpius hacía de los suyos un espectáculo patético.

—Rose —Albus murmuró—, ella se enteró luego por lo que mi tía Hermione pasaba —volvió a temblar. Parecía contener las lágrimas lo más que su fortaleza quebrada le permitía. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para alzar su vista y enfocar su mirada esmeralda en la gris de su amigo—. Por eso prometí no preguntarle nada a mi padre, Scorp.

—Porque ellos merecen olvidar —dijo Scorpius en un susurro quedo, observando en todo momento las orbes brillantes de su amigo.

Y supo en ese instante que dijo lo correcto al ver la sonrisa radiante de Albus. Única y exclusivamente para él.

* * *

><p>—Es imposible hacer esto —dijo Scorpius con rencor.<p>

—Tu padre está dolido, Scorp —intentó suavizar la situación Albus.

—No ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas desde que creamos el plan, Al —la resignación en la voz de su amigo era palpable, tanto, que Albus lo sintió verdaderamente.

—Sólo tienes que hablar con él —prosiguió Albus—. Además… —y antes de seguir, sacó una carta del señor Malfoy—. Esto es para ti.

A Scorpius no le hizo falta saber a quién pertenecía el remitente. Con sólo ver el sello familiar, todo su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia. Arrancó el blasón, sacando el pergamino poco importándole lo desesperado que en aquel instante pareciera.

Ya faltaba poco para el inicio de las navidades, y los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban comenzando a recoger sus pertenencias para pasar la navidad en familia ese año. Es lo que todos pretendían. Lo que Scorpius tenía decidido, si quería resolver las cosas finalmente.

Sin embargo, lo que leyó en la carta derrumbó toda fortaleza:

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Después de pensarlo, he aceptado que pases las navidades en Hogwarts. Comprendo que desees compartir con Albus. Conversé con el padre de tu amigo antes de aceptar finalmente, y Potter estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. _

_Creo que está de más pedir un correcto comportamiento de tu parte._

_Feliz navidad, Scorpius._

—Qué, qué… ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó. Su mano temblaba nerviosamente, la misiva arrugándose. Miraba a Albus, de soslayo observando por igual la carta que su padre le escribió—. ¿Qué significa esto, Al?

—Que esto es sólo la mitad del plan, Scorp —comentó impasible Albus. Sabía que Scorpius estaba afectado, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

— ¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? ¡Tú escondiste las cartas! —le acusó, sus orbes grises brillando de cólera. Albus asintió y eso sólo hizo acrecentar su rabia—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es parte del plan, ¿no te lo dije?

—…

—Scorp… —una mirada suplicante bastó.

—Pues me vas a tener qué explicar bien cuál es ese plan.

* * *

><p>—Rose, ¿segura que esto funcionará?<p>

—Que sí, no seas estúpido —Albus rodó los ojos, Rose le regaló una sonrisa triunfal.

—Scorpius se molestará.

—Que se moleste. Esto es por su bien —zanjó—. Necesita hablarlo, pero necesitamos hacerle creer que Malfoy padre está verdaderamente afectado. Sólo es una cucharada de su propia medicina —dijo después, alzando su dedo índice críticamente.

Albus, por su seguridad, decidió darle la razón.

A final de cuentas estaba consciente de que Rose siempre tenía la razón. Ocultarle las cartas que supuestamente enviaba le molestaría, pero también se daría cuenta lo terrible que es aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para la noche buena, y un nervioso Scorpius estaba fuera de los terrenos de Malfoy manor, con su mejor amigo dándole apoyo moral, pero nerviosos a fin y al cabo. Scorpius se había marchado de Hogwarts sin que su padre se enterara, gracias a la ayuda de la delincuente Rose, que, en serio, no sabía cómo esa chica lograba romper las reglas sin que nadie se enterara; y, claro está, Albus por nada del mundo se negó a dejarle solo.<p>

En el fondo, Scorpius lo agradeció sinceramente.

—Necesitamos entrar —dijo finalmente Albus.

—Lo sé.

—Necesitas hablar sinceramente con él, Scorp.

—Lo sé, lo sé —un suave suspiro—. Es sólo que…

—Nada de nerviosismo. Es tu padre, tú eres su hijo. Sólo sé tú. Sin mentiras, sin ataques, sin ser Malfoy-sangre-pura, ¿entiendes? Sólo tú, joder.

—V-vale —murmuró Scorpius, mirando fijamente el suelo húmedo.

Y aunque sabía que a su amigo le dolía, tuvo que decirlo, impasible.

—Tampoco sin recriminarle nada. Recuerda: ellos merecen olvidar.

Scorpius terminó asintiendo, evitando que los cristales grises de sus ojos derramaran lágrimas de rabia e ira contra sí mismo.

—Entremos.

Scorpius reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para traspasar las barreras y que estas le reconocieran. A los segundos, no sólo un elfo apareció, sino que la mirada sorprendida de su padre en el quicio de la puerta hizo que todo dentro de Scorpius se revolviera, su tez volviéndose pálida.

_Se ve tan delgado…_

—Padre…

— ¡Scorpius! —Draco Malfoy exclamó, sorprendido, observándole. Pero al instante, su atención se centró en su amigo—. ¡Albus! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! —gritó, dando zancadas rápidas por todo el jardín.

Se detuvo frente a su hijo, sujetándole con fuerza por los hombros pero sin llegar a lastimarle.

—Hola, padre —balbuceó Scorpius inútilmente.

—Buenas madrugadas, señor Malfoy —atrás, Albus también murmuró, con pena.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido de tenerles allí que no pudo despotricar como quería. ¿_Cómo escaparon de Hogwarts? ¿Saben los castigos que podrían acarrear de saberse? ¿Minerva está enterada? ¿Cómo nadie se ha enterado aún?_ Nada pudo decir, y cuando les tocó a ambos, preocupado, notó lo helados que estaban.

—Están congelándose aquí afuera. Vamos dentro —ordenó, mientras emprendía marcha a la mansión—. ¡Tixi! —al instante, una elfina se materializó—. En el salón, dos mantas y chocolate caliente. ¡Ahora!

Cuando entraron finalmente, los hechizos que mantenían a temperatura ambiente la mansión arroparon a los chicos que gimieron de alivio y confort, agradecidos sinceramente. Sin embargo, la mirada dura del patriarca Malfoy les congeló en el pasillo de la entrada.

—Al salón. Ahora —ordenó una vez más, con dureza, adentrándose él primero.

Llegaron al salón, encontrándose a la elfina con las mantas preparadas y las dos tazas de chocolate flotando a su lado. Ambos sin decir ni una palabra, se hicieron con ello, preparándose para lo peor.

—Primero asegúrense que no morirán de frio, luego hablamos —y antes de que ambos pudieran decir o hacer algo, Draco Malfoy había salido rápidamente del salón, dejándoles solos.

La tensión en el aire era palpable, tanto, que el nerviosismo de Scorpius era visible, cosa realmente extraña pues su amigo siempre había podido mantenerse impasible. Después de todo, estábamos hablando de su propio padre.

—Scorp, tienes que mantenerte tranquilo —intentó tranquilizarle Albus, pero Scorpius no decía nada, sólo bebía con calma su chocolate caliente aunque las manos le temblaran levemente, demostrando justamente lo contrario—. Scorp…

—Lo sé, Al. Pero es mi padre, comprende.

—Comprendo, Scorp. Pero eres mi amigo —le sonrió con suavidad, y Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

—Llamaré a tu padre entonces.

No esperó asentimiento de su parte. Sabía que la hora había llegado. Caminó por el salón hasta el marco de la puerta. La abrió y del otro lado, el tenso padre de su mejor amigo aguardaba. Había dureza en su mirada, pero sus ojos grises dejaban ver más que una expresión huraña.

— ¿Potter está enterado de todo esto?

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy.

—Albus, estoy decepcionado de ti —masculló Malfoy, sus ojos grises atravesándole. Albus bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal, pero creyéndose haber hecho lo mejor.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy.

—Estoy también muy decepcionado de Scorpius. Si fueses mi hijo —dijo Malfoy, pero tragando saliva después de decirlo—, estarías ahorita, no sólo castigado, sino pensando en cómo harás para irte caminando de vuelta a Hogwarts sin calzado.

A Albus la amenaza le sonaba realmente aterradora, pero por alguna razón, le enterneció profundamente que el señor Malfoy se preocupara por él con tanta sinceridad.

_Realmente es un padre genial._

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —balbuceó Albus, incapaz de contenerse. La ceja enarcada del padre de su amigo casi le hizo reír, pero se contuvo. Había cosas importantes qué tratar—. Scorpius realmente desea hablar con usted y yo… tengo que ir con mi padre —confesó.

—Ah, ese Potter —masculló Malfoy, pero no había rencor en su mirada—. Tendré que hablar con él. Supongo que está bien —antes de entrar al salón, Malfoy se giró, encarando a Albus—. Feliz navidad.

Con ello, terminó de entrar. En el quicio de la puerta estaba esperándolo Scorpius. Lo último que vio Albus fue una sonrisa agradecida. Y con eso supo, que todo estaría bien.

Caminó en dirección a la chimenea. Agarró un puño de polvos flu, exclamando claro y fuerte la dirección de su casa. Cuando llegó, lo recibió su padre sentado en el mueble, prácticamente dormido, los horribles lentes casi cayéndoseles del puente de su nariz.

—Hola, padre —saludó con suavidad. Estaba todo sólo y apagado, así que supuso que estarían durmiendo.

—Albus, hijo —Harry se incorporó del mueble, ajustándose los lentes con rapidez. Llegó, dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Todo salió bien? —preguntó, sus orbes esmeraldas mostrándose tan preocupadas y sinceras, que Albus ya no pudo más.

Se afianzó al cuerpo de su padre como salvavidas, soltando las lágrimas que aún mantenía en su interior. Tanto tiempo reteniéndolas y no había modo de contenerlas. Lloró como no recuerda haber llorado antes. Ni cuando se cayó de la escoba a los cinco años de edad lloró tanto como lo hacía ahora.

—Prometo nunca preguntarte nada, en serio —entre balbuceos inentendibles, soltó una retahíla de palabras, sorbiéndose las lágrimas y los mocos que se le escapaban cual niño pequeño.

Su padre le abrazaba con fuerza, consolándole todo lo que podía. Era alucinante como el cuerpo pequeño de él abarcaba tanto el de su hijo. Y puede que Albus fuese más grande, pero no por ello dejaría de ser su niño.

—Está bien, Al —dijo con suavidad Harry, sonriendo levemente—. Todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Desde que sintió en el canal mágico la esencia de Albus abandonar la mansión, supo que el momento definitivo había llegado, finalmente. Sus orbes grises escudriñaban al pequeño, porque todavía para él lo era, dijera lo que dijesen. Intentó mantenerse firme, no estoico, pero sí con la seguridad necesaria.<p>

Cuando percibió el aura de Scorpius ingresar a los jardines de Malfoy manor, pensó que se trataba de alguna broma o que en definitiva, las defensas de la mansión necesitaban examinarse seriamente. Pero no, se equivocó. No había nada que revisar o broma alguna que sentenciar. Su vástago estaba frente a él, metros más adelante, pero ahí, entero, su rostro expresando tanto y aún manteniéndose tan lejos de sí, que todo su mundo se vino abajo en aquellos instantes.

Su preocupación creció en su estomago, envenenándolo todo. Tantas preguntas qué hacer, regaños que efectuar y castigos por llevar a cabo, que todo eso murió cuando le vio ahí, temblando, sus ojos tan grises como los suyos decían mucho sin hablar realmente de los problemas que, seguramente, estos traían consigo.

No pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba cansado de todo, seguir luchando por causas perdidas, y su única fortaleza y debilidad hacía cosas que estaba fuera de toda lógica al presentarse así como así, a la mansión, cuando pudo haberle enviado una carta en primer lugar si quería que le fuera a buscar.

¿Por qué demonios no actuaba normal? Ah, sí, tenía como amigo a cierto Potter del que mejor no recordaría. El chico le caía realmente bien, que, en comparación con cierto padre, sí sabía dónde estaba parado.

—Scorpius —rompió el silencio, su voz sonando grave, en intervalos, ligeramente molesta—. ¿Puedes darme una razón que me crea, acerca de tu comportamiento tan fuera de base?

Su hijo no respondió. Allí, en medio del amplio salón, su figura que si bien no era atlética como la de su amigo, estaba lo suficientemente formada como para no dar aquel aspecto tan frágil. Quiso acercarse, poner la mano sobre su hombro, pero se detuvo. Le daba la sensación de que si efectuaba aquello, su hijo se rompería sin modo alguno de reparo.

—Scorpius-

—Padre —habló finalmente, su cabeza irguiéndose, mostrando sus orbes grises opacadas en dolor.

Draco Malfoy se vio superado por esa mirada. Los ojos de su hijo mostraban un cúmulo de sentimientos que era incapaz de descifrar aún con los años de experiencia adquiridos. Tuvo que verse en la obligación de callar, esperado que su hijo diera las explicaciones pertinentes, pero Scorpius sólo le observaba, los grises de sus orbes antes brillosas, ahora mostrando una neblina impenetrable.

Lentamente tragó saliva, afectado por la mirada de su vástago. Los segundos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar la fortaleza necesaria para romper la tensión del ambiente. Draco quiso hablar, preguntar, instar a que continuara, pero sólo pudo abrir su boca levemente, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sin embargo, a la final no hizo falta. Hubo algo allí, en la expresión de Scorpius, que quebró todo el silencioso del recinto. Su mirada cambió, su rostro enrojeciendo lentamente. Orbes grises que se cristalizaron al punto de perderse en una neblina blanca de llanto que aún no derramaba, y Draco mentiría si dice que no entró en pánico.

—Scorpius, qué- —pero nada pudo formular, asombrado de ver la amargura ligada a una profunda tristeza en la expresión de su hijo. Se acercó, con miedo, hasta que pudo colocar sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Scorpius, sujetándole, viendo el origen de aquel dolor, pero nada hallaba. Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

—Scorpius —le llamó, pero al instante, su hijo rompió en llanto.

Parecía que intentaba contenerlo, fallando. Draco no supo qué hacer, y en ese instante añoraba tanto a Astoria, porque ella sí sabría qué hacer con su hijo. Estaba perdido.

—Scorpius, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele? —balbuceó preguntas con rapidez, escaneándole con la mirada.

No parecía tener alguna herida externa, y no sabía si sentirse asustado por ello.

A los segundos, escuchó el suave murmullo de su hijo.

—Tú —murmuró suavemente, ahogado por su sollozo.

Draco se sintió levemente descolocado. Miro a su hijo con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Scorpius le devolvió tal mirada de desolación que no supo en qué instante sus ojos también se llenaron, picándole la comisura.

—Me dueles tú —susurró. Nuevas lágrimas atacaron, Scorpius abandonó la manta, afianzándose con ambas manos a su túnica, siempre mirándole—. Dueles mucho, padre.

Tragó saliva, tentado a desviar la mirada de aquella gris. Draco desearía poder decir que no sabe a qué se refiere.

—Scorpius…

—Padre, no —Scorpius objetó débilmente, negando con la cabeza. Sus mechones apenas le llegaban al nacimiento de su oreja.

Draco pensó que debería dejárselo crecer, como Astoria siempre quiso, pero a su hijo no le gustaba. Él volvió su rostro, contrariado, al contrito de su Scorpius, y quiso poder hacer muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era dejar de poder ver esa desoladora expresión que estrujaba su corazón.

No supo que decir. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando Scorpius se enfrentaba de aquella forma. Creía que su hijo sólo se conformaría con saber que intenta darlo todo por él, pero siempre quiso más. Mentiría si dice que no lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, siempre lo ignoró porque era más sencillo pasar de todo lo que su hijo sentía, ahogarse en su propio dolor, y no considerar que ambos estaban en el mismo tren.

—Scorp —le llamó de nuevo, en un susurro. Scorpius ya hipaba, el llanto abandonando lentamente sus orbes grises, perdidas en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones.

Unos segundos más tarde, Scorpius alzó nuevamente la vista, centrando su atención en él. Se sintió nervioso, sin motivo aparente, pero era la mirada de su hijo la que le colocaba en aquel estado.

Abrió la boca para hablar, decir algo, pero Scorpius se le adelantó.

— ¿Podrías ser mi padre? —preguntó con suavidad, casi con temor—. Sólo sé mi padre, por favor.

Frunció el ceño. Iba a preguntarle qué estupideces estaba diciendo. Por supuesto que él siempre ha sido su padre, pero- calló en cuenta de algo importante. Algo tan valioso que por un instante deseó lanzarse una maldición que borrara su patética existencia.

No había sido un padre para Scorpius. Ni siquiera con Astoria viva, lo había sido para él, porque nunca supo cómo enfrentar aquella delicada situación. Scorpius estaba en una posición, tan lejana a él, estaba en el último escalafón. Si intentaba llegar, sabía que lo contaminaría. No quería eso para su hijo.

Pero Scorpius quería saberlo, deseaba que él fuese todo lo que ahora necesita con ímpetu, y Draco no podía negárselo, porque él también lo deseaba con fervor.

—Siempre lo seré para ti —asintió con vehemencia.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, sólo sabía que estar abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo era lo más sólido que había podido sentir desde que perdió todo. No podía perderle a él también. Era su debilidad, pero también su fortaleza.

Y la protegería.

* * *

><p>—Joder, esto está muy bueno —gimió Albus. El chocolate realmente estaba bueno—. ¿Quién demonios lo hizo?<p>

—Tía Andrómeda —murmuró Scorpius, mientras comía también. Y sí, realmente estaban deliciosos—. Es muy buena en esto.

—Lo es.

Era domingo de relajación en la habitación de Scorpius. Claro, a mediados del séptimo curso, nadie estaba rejalado realmente, pero Albus siempre tendría el cerebrito de su mejor amigo para hacer las tareas de teoría que se le escaparan de las manos. Siempre tendría el día de mañana para realizar los deberes de Aritmancia.

Luego de que Scorpius hablara con su padre, la relación entre ambos había mejorado drásticamente. Ahora se escribían con regularidad y de vez en cuando, le enviaba cajitas de chocolate que la tía Andrómeda preparaba para Scorpius. Ella se había mudado a la mansión Malfoy con Teddy, más que dispuesta a construir de cero una relación tensa, todo por la familia. Y bueno, todo parecía ir, como dicen los _muggles_, viento en popa.

— ¿Qué tenemos para mañana? —preguntó Albus, lamiéndose de los dedos el chocolate restante.

—Pociones —contestó Scorpius.

—Ah, no importa. Pociones es realmente fácil —le restó importancia al asunto, con un ademán perezoso.

Se revolcó en la cama de Scorpius, buscando una posición adecuada que le permitiera conciliar el sueño que le seducía desde hacía unas cuantas horas atrás. El chocolate fue el aliciente perfecto.

—Qué marrano eres —soltó Scorpius, viéndole revolcarse en su cama.

—Calla que tú también lo haces.

—Pero es mi cama, por si no lo tenías en claro —contraatacó, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "mi", por si eso tampoco le había quedado en claro.

Sin embargo, Albus hizo caso omiso a toda réplica, y hundió la cara en la almohada de Scorpius, sintiendo su intenso aroma. Puede que los elfos lo lavaran, pero siempre quedaba allí, algo característico de su amigo. Admitía, muy en el fondo, que el aroma dulzón de Scorpius le agradaba.

Olía a frutillas, específicamente a manzana silvestres.

—Uhm… —Albus frotó su cara contra la almohada, impregnándose de ese olor gustoso.

—Eh, no te limpies tu cochina cara con mi almohada —se quejó Scorpius, lanzándose a su lado en la cama.

No le arrebató la almohada. Tan sólo se quedó a su lado, boca arriba. Observaba el techo de la cama que apenas le cubría con el dosel verdoso de los Slytherin. Veía y a la vez no. Albus sabía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad alguna de preguntárselo. Un agradable silencio inundo la habitación, y Albus casi se queda dormido de no ser porque un aroma manso, casi imperceptible llamó su atención.

Era suave melancolía, ligada con añoranza. No era algo protervo o triste, pero estaba allí, presente. Sin embargo, Albus se hizo con él y aceptó todo lo que con esto viniese, pues era ahora cuando las cosas cambiarían, cuando todo mejoraría y ya la soledad sólo sería un recuerdo más.

El aroma se hizo más fuerte, y Albus tuvo que abrir los ojos apenas, inhalando inconscientemente en dirección al olor. No vio que olfateaba con suavidad la cabellera de Scorpius.

Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas enfocaron a un sonriente Scorpius, fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Perdón —no supo por qué lo dijo, pero no lo sintió realmente.

— ¿Por parecer un chucho? —se rió Scorpius, oliéndose—. ¿A qué huelo? —preguntó, mientras seguía buscando algún rastro de mal olor.

Albus decidió seguir impregnándose de aquel olor, olfateando nuevamente su rubia cabellera que de vez en cuando intercalaba a plateada, según la dirección del sol. Olía a melancolía, a frio invierno, a humedad, a tierra, y más abajo, mucho más al fondo y con tanta intensidad, olía enteramente a Scorpius. Albus sonrió, alejándose de su amigo antes de volver a poner su cara de lleno en la almohada.

—Hueles a bosque, Scorp.

Y con eso, cerró suavemente los ojos, pensando que sí, todo estaría bien.


End file.
